


[podfic] they'd totally be Ravenclaws, right?

by reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Hikaru Sulu, Podfic, Smart James T. Kirk, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!, seventh year shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which the bridge crew are Ravenclaws circa 1999, Spock's NEWT obsessed, Hikaru's lost his green thumb, Jim proves he's not stupid, and there's a fight in the Great Hall.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] they'd totally be Ravenclaws, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they'd totally be Ravenclaws, right?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645466) by curiouslyfic. 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Smart James T. Kirk, POV Hikaru Sulu, Seventh Year Shenanigans, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:34:52

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HP_ST-xi\)%20_They'd%20totally%20be%20Ravenclaws,%20right__.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
